


our youth

by summerandwinter (nineintheafternoon)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, university!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineintheafternoon/pseuds/summerandwinter
Summary: 10 extremely short stories of pacaponyo as university' dormitory roommates that may or may not end with them being together.





	1. 1. professional bug slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "cockroaches... are super scary" - jeong sewoon, fansign, 09.2017

Im Youngmin walked back to the dorm after his basketball practice at almost 10PM, half expected to see his roommate nose-deep inside one of his course paper, and the other half expected the guitar major already deep asleep in the comfort of his bed. He was genuinely surprised to see Jeong Sewoon sitting outside of their shared dorm room with his beloved guitar, legs crossed, back faced the door and falling asleep. 

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” - Youngmin gently tapped the 2nd year’s shoulder to wake him up. Sewoon opened his eyes and tiredly removed himself from the door to make ways.

“Cockroaches inside” - Sewoon mumbled, signaled to where he spotted the cockroaches an hour and exactly 42 minutes ago - “You go kill them” 

Im Youngmin wanted to burst out laughing just by looking at the younger boy: he’s in his pyjamas, his hair’s naturally messy and still damped from the shower he took earlier (the weather didn’t help drying it) , so Sewoon was probably about to go to sleep before he spotted “the enemy” under his bed, grabbed his precious guitar and ran out of the room. Youngmin rubbed Sewoon’s messy hair (the younger huffed in disagreement) then walked into their room and swiftly killed the insect. 

“Done. You can go in now, the room is cockroaches-free”. 

“What can I do without you?” - Sewoon softly said, dropped to his bed and immediately fell asleep as if he hadn’t gotten a decent sleep in ages.

Im Youngmin didn’t move and stayed silent for a few minutes until he’s sure the 2nd year was deep in his sleep. After quietly dropping off his duffbag on his side of the room, Youngmin walked over to the younger’s side, gently laid a small kiss on Sewoon’s closed eyes, and whispered: “And what can I do without you?”


	2. 2. stolen hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jeong sewoon, sweater/hoodie paws.

The downside of being a full-time university student with two part-time jobs was that Jeong Sewoon only had time to do his laundry once every two weeks. So he developed this habit of stealing his roommate’s a-little-bit-bigger clothes whenever he ran out of things to wear. Lucky for him, his roommate is a sport major who's required to wash his clothings daily. Not that Im Youngmin minded though. He actually grew to love this habit of his roommate. 

Sewoon’s favorite items to steal from Youngmin’s closet were his basketball hoodies. So once in a while, there was this episode where Youngmin went looking for his basketball hoodie that his coach required him to wear for special practices, only to find it missing. Youngmin didn’t need to think twice to figure out who had his hoodie, but he just smiled, grabbed a random hoodie he found from his closet and headed to practice. He got yelled at by his coach that day. His teammate Ong Seongwoo jokingly hit the back of his head and called him a “lovestruck idiot”. Youngmin and Seongwoo left practice for lunch to find Sewoon alone in the canteen, wearing Youngmin’s basketball hoodie. The red headed gave his teammate a pointed look that said “If you tell Sewoon anything, I will end you”. But it was too late, Ong Seongwoo had already approached the 2nd year. And by the look on Sewoon’s face, Youngmin was sure Seongwoo had told him everything. 

“Hi” - He slowly walked over Sewoon’s table and took the seat next to Seongwoo. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m terribly sorry. I swear I will do my laundry tonight. I’m so so so so sorry hyung!” - The younger looked him square in the eyes with every ounce of sincere he could muster. Sewoon looked so much like a lost puppy right there that Youngmin could actually feel his heart melting.

“It’s fine, you can keep it! It’s my fault for forgetting I need to wear basketball hoodie for practice today. If I remembered, I would have washed my clothes yesterday” - Youngmin gently rubbed the younger’s head and offered him a smile, which Sewoon replied with a sigh - “Hey, don’t be like that! You worked late yesterday, and I’m sure the coffee house won’t let you leave early today too, so it’s completely understandable. You can steal my clothes anytime you want to, I don’t mind!”

Youngmin ignored Seongwoo’s silent “Whipped”, then continued talking to Sewoon about his practice today, until Seongwoo grew sick of the two of them and left.

After that day, Youngmin bought two more basketball hoodies, not because he’s afraid Sewoon might steal them and he would run out of things to wear again, but because he prefered Sewoon wearing his clothes, more than Sewoon’s own clothes.


	3. 3. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sewoon-hyung is good at taking care of others" - lee gwanghyun

Youngmin was a perfect roommate: he’s tidy, didn’t complain, understanding, respectful, and he ain’t scare of bugs. But despite that, he’s still someone who required a lot of care, because he’s horribly bad at taking care of himself. Jeong Sewoon’s good at taking care of others.

It wasn’t that much of a surprise to see Youngmin fell sick, because WHO in their right mind thought it was a good idea to walk through the rain to go back to the dorm after his practice (let’s not go into how he totally forgot to bring his umbrella despite Sewoon’s warning and multiple post it notes with capital letters that spelt out UMBRELLA being hung all over their dormitory). Sewoon was so close to give Youngmin a piece of his mind but seeing a completely drenched Youngmin thanks to the heavy rain, the younger decided against it.

Youngmin woke up the next morning with a high fever, and Sewoon had to call in sick for his roommate. It was lucky that Youngmin got sick on the only day of the week that Sewoon didn’t have classes, but Sewoon still had to give his manager at the coffee house a head up about his absent from work later today to take care of his very sick roommate. 

After a few naps and Sewoon’s special porridge, Youngmin finally felt better later that day. Laying in his bed, Youngmin turned to Sewoon’s bed side to see the younger sat cross-legged, looking at him with worried eyes like he had been all day.

“Thank you” - Youngmin whispered, his voice horsed. 

“Don’t talk, you sound awful” - Sewoon cringed his eyebrows, then sat up to go bring Youngmin a glass of water. 

“Did you skip work today?” - The older asked after taking a sip of warm water.

“Yeah, but you are sick, so it’s fine, I had Donghyun to cover for me.” 

“You don’t have to.”

“I know. But I want to.”


	4. 4. lipbalms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by that one photo of sewoon at incheon airport today (18.01.01)

Jeong Sewoon had this habit of unconciously bitting his lower lip until it bled when he’s focused on something. This led to Sewoon’s chapped lip condition. So being a good roommate, Youngmin went and bought the younger a lip balm. 

“Strawberry flavor?” - Sewoon looked at the package Youngmin just gave him and asked.

“I thought you liked strawberry?” - Actually, Youngmin didn’t think of what flavor the younger would like when he bought the lipbalm, he just chose the flavor he liked.

“Go neutral by choosing mint would be a safer choice, but thank you for noticing that I liked strawberry” - Sewoon laughed, unboxed the lipbalm and put a layer around his chapped lips before licking it off completely - “Wow, it actually tasted like strawberry!”

“You were supposed to leave it on, idiot!” - Youngmin ignored the way his heart almost jumped out of his chest earlier while staring at the younger boy - “Give me that!”

“Wait are you getting it back? You just gave it to me! It’s not my fault you bought the lip balm in my favorite flavor!” - Sewoon pouted, hid the precious lip balm behind his back. 

“Give it to me!” 

Sewoon pouted even harder before handed the lip balm over to Youngmin, who was trying his best to pry his eyes out of the younger’s lips that looked extremely kissable right now. Youngmin took a deep sigh, then opened the lip balm. He processed to hold Sewoon’s chin up with one hand, the other holding the lip balm and put it onto Sewoon’s lips. They locked eyes after that and didn’t move for what felt like decades. The younger looked at him with round eyes, filled with shock and expectations, until Youngmin released his chin and gave the lip balm back to him. 

“Don’t forget to put it on and leave it like that. Re-apply once in awhile, okay?” - Youngmin told a dumbfounded Sewoon, who awkwardly gave him a nod back.

A few hours later, Youngmin went back to the store to buy another strawberry-flavored lip balm, because he’s dying to know how Sewoon’s lips taste like, but for now, this was the best he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are loved and please give me more prompt ily thank you

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved ♡♡♡ 
> 
> (also if you have any ideas or prompts about university!papo you want to read, please don't hesitate to comment and let me know)


End file.
